The Life of a Koopaling Sucks
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: When Larry begins to feel the pain of the fact that the Koopalings are not Bowser's children, he is determined to find a way to impress his once 'King Dad' again, even if it means going through some unorthodox means! Will Ludwig try to save Larry before it's too late?


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Super Smash Bros, Duck Hunt OR Mario, which belong to Nintendo respectively!

* * *

><p>Inside a separate of the Smash Mansion, a lot of characters were talking as they looked up to see who the next fighters were... on the screen, Mario, Mega Man, Bowser Junior and Captain Olimar were doing a Versus Battle in Final Destination. Bowser Junior could only laugh as he used the Koopa Clown Car to fight.<p>

Watching the fights at the moment were some of the fighters that were on their break, like Little Mac, Fox, Falco and Luigi, but there were other characters there, ones that people likely never choose... like the Koopalings for instance.

Ludwig, Roy, Morton, Wendy, Iggy, Lemmy and Larry were in a slump. Sure, they were just recently announced to be in Smash Bros 4 alongside their "youngest brother", Bowser Junior. But the seven Koopalings were really, REALLY depressed. Ever since the announcement the official creator of their series made was that Bowser was not the father of the Koopalings, they were just slumping around, drinking some sodas.

"Man, it sucks we don't get to have a lot of time in the limelight." Roy frowned.

"I know!" Iggy started. "We haven't been relevant since..."

"...Super Mario World!" Lemmy smiled.

"Hey, come on, fellas!" Larry said, trying to be positive. "We've been getting a LOT of attention in recent games lately. What about the new Super Mario Bros games? Why, we've hit the mainstream again!"

"But is it enough, Larry?" Iggy asked.

"Yeah, is it?" Roy frowned as he pointed to the screen, where Bowser Junior picked up a Poke Ball and threw it, summoning a Snivy.

Larry looked down. "Sure, we may not be King Dad's kids, but..."

"Why are you STILL calling him 'King Dad'?" Wendy rolled her eyes. "King Dad's not even our real dad. That one episode where we tried to get a replacement dad was right on the ball! We weren't Bowser's kids! We were NEVER Bowser's kids!"

Larry looked down as he walked off. "I just thought, I'd still hold on to the possibility... that since we work for King Dad, he'd still love us... and even in the cartoon series we did, we would always stick by him, even if we weren't King Dad's kids! They..."

Larry sighed. "Forget it..."

As Larry decided to walk off, Ludwig blinked in concern as Morton just laid back, "Eh, who needs him? It's not like we've needed him, he IS the youngest of us, well second youngest, next to Bowser Junior! And furthermore..."

Roy then punched Morton out as he said, "Eh, shut up, Bigmouth."

"I'll go talk with him." Ludwig said as he got up. "And Kootie Pie, tone down that pessimistic attitude, please."

"DON'T CALL ME KOOTIE PIE!" Wendy yelled as Ludwig went off. "You know I hate being called that, KOOKY!"

Ludwig's eye twitched a bit, but he just walked off as Iggy and Lemmy looked up to see Mario getting a Star Man, with Bowser Junior screaming for his life as Mario kept chasing him.

"Oooohhh..." Iggy winced. "I sure wouldn't..."

"...want to be BJ in the morning." Lemmy finished.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in another room, the Duck Hunt Dog was seen sniffing around as his little duck friend circling around him looked around.<p>

The duck landed on his dog friend as he said in his language, _"Say, Doogal, how do you feel about being in Smash Bros?"_

_"To be honest, I feel great!"_ The Duck Hunt Dog smiled. _"Finally, no longer am I going to be used as the butt of a joke! No longer will I be non-playable!"_

_"And no longer will you be not beaten to a pulp for all those years of laughing at other players_?" The duck gave a smirk.

The Duck Hunt Dog glared at the duck. _"Shut it."_

The Duck Hunt Dog and the duck then noticed Larry walking out sadly as the Duck Hunt Dog looked at his duck friend, _"Isn't that one of those Koopa Kids?"_

_"I think they're called 'Koopalings_'." The duck said to the Duck Hunt Dog.

_"Whatever. He seemed pretty depressed."_ The Duck Hunt Dog said as he and the duck saw Ludwig following. _"I wonder what goes on?"_

_"Whatever it is, it must be good gossip!" _The duck smiled. _"Fighters involved in scandal? I WOULD LOVE WHAT GOES ON! Okay, Doogal, shall we follow and spread rumors?"_

_"As ready as I'll ever be..."_ The Duck Hunt Dog then gave his trademark 8-bit laugh.

_"Let's snoop around, then!" _The duck quacked as the Duck Hunt Dog proceeded to give chase.

* * *

><p>And there is the first chapter! This is going to be the start of a separate story, one for Smash Brothers, specifically. I always loved the Koopalings from Mario (I'm sure a lot of people did), and I know for a fact that the game's creator said that the Koopalings aren't Bowser's children anymore, well, I want to dive more deep into the detail on why! Also, references to the Super Mario Bros 3 cartoon galore, especially to the one episode in the series 'Dadzilla', which, Wendy actually DID predict something from the future! Anyway, if you like it or want to criticize, leave them in a review. If you guys have any suggestions, leave them in a review! Anyway, read, review, criticize, and suggest away!<p> 


End file.
